


Steady Hands

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Threesome, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wasn't as subtle as he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"You owe me," was all Brian said to him before launching into how exactly Dom was going to owe him. Dom had only met Roman yesterday at the air strip, but he'd heard about him for awhile now. Roman was the guy Brian fell in love with before he fell in love with Dom.

Roman's grip was strong when Dom shook his hand and he couldn't help but like the guy. Roman already had Brian's approval and that always went a long way for him.

"Call me Rome. Did Brian con you into this too?" He grinned and Dom laughed.

***

It wasn't like Dom hadn't done threesomes before. He's had his wild days and Brian knew about most of them. It's that he's never had a threesome quite like this. Brian was no stranger. Neither was Rome. It was unlike him, but he let Brian take the lead and watched him kiss Rome. It was different from the way they kissed, less aggressive, more playful.

Dom didn't fight as they pulled him into bed or when Rome flashed him a grin before reaching for his cock. He owed Brian, liked sex, and heaven knew why, but he liked pleasing Brian.

***

In the middle of him and Rome giving each other mutual handjobs and Brian sucking a deep bruise on his neck, Dom realized Brian was trying to play him. Not maliciously, Brian wouldn't do that to him, but the intent was there. Brian wanted to comfort him after what happened to Letty in the only way he knew how (without getting punched for it).

He yanked Brian up with his free hand, smashing their lips together as he tried to convey his thanks. Not forgetting about Rome, he did his trick that always made Brian come in ten seconds flat.

***

Dom should've realized Rome was a talkative fucker after sex. Brian smirked over Rome's shoulder and Dom halfheartedly swatted the both of them. "If this is going to be a regular occurrence, I'm going to gag you. You too, Brian, if you keep grinning like that."

Rome bent down and snatched a kiss from Dom. "Whatever makes you horny. I'm down for anything."

"Dom's just cranky because he's too tired from all the orgasms he had," said Brian before he stretched out on the bed.

Dom chuckled and ran with Brian's excuse. "That's right. Now shut up and let's sleep."


End file.
